This project provides a utility to display and analyze digital images. The system consists of a powerful 32-bit computer with a mixture of medium resolution and high resolution displays. A high resolution microdensitometer allows precise digitization of x-rays, micrographs, and other images. The computer and peripherals were installed; the first display station was operational in January 1983.